Tygra and Cheetara's little Miracle
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A side story to Lion-o and Pumyra's undying love.


_A side story to Lion-o and Pumyra's undying love._

chapter 1

Tygra and Cheetara were out searching for supplies. They heard something in the distance. They rushed over to see what it was. What they saw was two white tigers one of them was dead and the female was pregnant and struggling to give birth in her injured state. Tygra and Cheetara decided to help. 'Don't worry my mate and I will help you," Tygra said.

"Come on push!" Cheetara said.

Tygra was holding the female tiger's hand.

"You are doing good." Cheetara said.

The female tiger used up all of her remaining strength to birth her baby. The cub began to cry announcing it's arrival. "It's a boy," Cheetara said then cut the cord.

The female tiger saw her son but she was starting to fade away. Tygra saw this and touched her. "Stay with us," Tygra said. "Your son is now in the world and he needs you," he said.

She knew what Tygra was saying was true but she was dying and her son needed looking after. "Please you and your mate look after my son, raise him as your own." the female tiger said.

"But why?" Tygra asked.

"Please you stopped to help. Honor this mother's last request." she said.

Tygra knew he had to make good on her final request Cheetara knew it too. "We will, we promise he is in good hands." Tygra said. "What is his name?" he asked.

"You name him, he is yours so take of him," the female tiger said.

"Would you like to look at him before you go?" Cheetara asked.

The tigress gave a weak nodded. Cheetara brought the cub close to the dying mother. "My little son you won't remember but all I have to tell you is I love you and I want you to grow up big and strong." she said then gave one last smile then died.

Tygra buried the couple.

The cub's cries were loud and heartbreaking. His mother was gone as was his father the cub was an orphan. Cheetara began to gently rock the little cub. "Shush, there, there." she said.

The cub began to settle down. Tygra saw the little cub he and Cheetara were now responsible for he was really cute. Tygra the realized his newly adopted son would nourishment. He wondered if there was a farm nearby that way they could get the little cub some milk.

"We need to find a farm, I'm sure the farmer will be willing to give us some milk," Tygra said.

"Tygra listen I have..." Cheetara said.

"Cheetara please, the cub needs milk." Tygra said.

"I know, let me finish," Cheetara said.

"Okay, sorry." Tygra said.

"All the female Clerics learned a technique from an older female cleric to start lactating in a few minutes to feed orphaned babies." Cheetara said.

"Oh," Tygra said. Cheetara handed the cub to him for short bit so she could do what she had to do.

Cheetara's technique was so quick and easy Tygra barely noticed. 'There soon I will be making some milk for our newly adopted son." Cheetara said.

"He needs a name." Tygra said.

"Yes he does," Cheetara said. "I'm sure we will think of one sooner or later." she said. She found a piece of clothe and wrapped the cub up in it after he couldn't be exposed to the elements. The cub was now making quiet sounds.

"We better get going." Tygra said.

They hurried up and took the little cub with them. While they were talking they were discussing names. But none of them seemed to be fitting. "What name will be good for him?" Tygra asked.

"I'm not sure we will figure it out." Cheetara said.

They headed back to the Thundertank. The other Thundercats were shocked at what they saw. "It's a long story," Tygra said.

Tygra and Cheetara explained the cub was an orphan who lost his mother shortly after birth. "Poor little guy," Lion-o said.

"What is his name?" Wilykat asked.

"We don't know what to call him yet," Cheetara said.

Lion-o thought for a bit. "How about Bengali?" Lion-o suggested.

"Hmm that has a nice ring to it." Tygra said.

"Yes it does, welcome to the world Bengali." Cheetara said.

Bengali began to fuss. "There, there Bengali," Cheetara cooed. The fussing soon turned into a cry. Cheetara sat down and moved her top and brought Bengali to her breast soon Bengali started to nurse.

The others were amazed and Cheetara explained about what she learned so she can feed an orphaned cub. Soon Bengali finished feeding.

"But how can he be a tiger he's white," Wilykat said.

"White tigers are real just not common, I've even heard of white lions," Pumyra said. said.

"I see." Wilykat said.

"Soon Pumyra our little cub will enter the world too," Lion-o said placing a gentle hand on her pregnant belly.

"Yes we will," Pumyra said.

"Well I'll make a cradle for him sleep in." Panthro said.

"Good idea," Tygra said.

Panthro went a nearby woodsmen and told him that a friend of his just adopted a newborn cub and he wanted to make a cradle for them. He agreed to give Panthro the wood he needed.

Panthro came back and started to put the cradle together and was making sure it was well designed and would not break or cause Bengali to fall out or get hurt he made sure the padding was soft and checked on the rocking it was good and he made a pulley system so it had it could remain still while the Thundertank was moving and made a sharp turn.

He carved the Thundercats symbol on the headboard of the cradle. "There finished." Panthro said.

"It's perfect," Cheetara said.

"Yes it is," Tygra said.

"Now he needs a blanket." Cheetara said. She always kept extra fabric with her and then quickly made a cute yellow blanket. And cut some extra fabric to use as diapers. Soon the cradle was set up in Tygra and Cheetara's room.

Cheetara put a diaper on Bengali and wrapped him up in the soft yellow blanket. Bengali yawned and dozed off. "Soon those little eyes will open, and I'm telling you seeing a newborn cub's eyes is one of the cutest things ever." Tygra said. "I should know I saw how big sweet Lion-o's eyes were when he was cub. He wanted to see everything." he said.

Lion-o started blush. He was embarrassed.

"Okay now we better let the little guy sleep." Panthro said.

They knew since Bengali was a newborn he needed to sleep. "Sweet dreams Bengali." Cheetara said then kissed Bengali's forehead.

To be continued.


End file.
